The Gem of my eye RockyxSapphire
Cinder jr., Opal, and Coal belong to vixiedog. While Solice and Renesme belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. The pups In the future Sapphire has two puppies adopts another pup and adopts two kittens. Their names are Cinder jr (see Paw patrol meets the cat patrol for reason ) Opal ,Coal ,Solice and Renesme. Info Cinder jr.:Cinder jr is one of the pups Sapphire had. She is the oldest. She loves playing with all her siblings younger or older.She ends up becoming Wires apprentice.She is called Cinder jr because the cat patrol has a kitten called Cinder and Sapphire used to live with the cat patrol so she named Cinder jr after Cinder from the cat patrol. Opal:Opal is Sapphire's other pup.She is the second oldest.She is sweet and caring but also really friendly around her best friends. She end's up becoming Paint's apprentice and loves to talk about art with Speckle. She grows up helping Rose and Sweets in the cat patrol with minor missions she her training isn't as hard. Coal:Coal is the first adopted kitten. He is calm but energetic when needed. After Solice decides to become a nightime rescue kitten and starts his training Coal thinks about becoming Chase's or Midnight's (Midnight is from the cat patrol) .In the end he starts his training with Midnight. Solice: Solice is the second adopted kitten in the family. He is the second youngest. he is true to his name and tends to be by himself. But he tends to also keep bumping into Raven, Arianna's pup that also likes to be by himslef. Solice wants to be a nightime rescue kitten in the paw patrol. The very first kitten to ever join. Renesme: Renesme is an adopted puppy. She is the youngest. She is sassy and lets everyone know when she doesn't like something. She always is sneaking around causing some kind of trouble. She is also a bit of a daredevil. She loves to jump up and rough around. She loves to take chances and get messy. She later becomes a air force pup. It's kind of like being like skye, except for she has weapons and she does the more extreme stunts. Appearance Cinder jr: Cinder jr looks like her mom Sapphire the nurse pup but her fur is light gray. Her eyes are green and her collar is pale red. Opal:She is like an exatt copy of her mom but eyes are a tiny little tad on the lighter side. Her collar is pale purple. Coal:He looks just like Rocky except the fur on his bodyiss darker then Rockys. The patch stays the same. His eyes are dark green and his collar is bright red. Solice: is a light storm grey Russian blue kitten but his muzzle, ears, paws, and the tip of his tail are black. His eyes are Sky blue and his collar is ivy green. Renesme: is a black and ginger Rotweiler. Her eyes are an almond color and her collar is beet red. her front left paw is ginger as well. JobsCategory:Puppies Cinder jr:Electrician pup Opal:Artist pup Coal:Police kitten( works for cat patrol ) Solice: Night-time rescue kitten Renesme: Airforce pup tools Cinder jr: A light bulb, a bunch of wires and a holding arm. Opal:A art pallet, paint brush and a binoclarss ( to try to see a creative way to solve the problem ) Coal:A net, light and stop sign. Solice: flashlight, night vision goggles Renesme: machine gun, jet pack uniforms Cinder jr.Her uniform is pale red with candy cane striped edges. Opal:Her uniform is pale purple with bright purple edges. Coal:His uniform is navy blue with bright red light up edges. ( for rescues in the dark ) Solice: Renesme: catchphrases Cinder jr.Cinder's the name fixing's the game. Opal:Opal is ready to paint. Coal:Let's stop some traffic Solice: Renesme: Stories they are in ( Done by one of us ) Trainees and the Sickness Puppy Playdate Trivia -Around Adventure Bay the pups and humans call Cinder jr, Cinder - Opal and Germany are best friends. - Coal was really young when he was adopted so at first he thought that Sapphire was his real mom until Sapphire told him that he was adopted. - Coal's eyes glow amber in the dark Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Kittens Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Rotweiler Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Purebred Category:Mixed Breed